rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 5 Yang Character Short/Transcript
Somewhere, someone is riding a motorcycle. Suddenly it cuts to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long sparring without the use of their weapons in the woods, the former falling to the ground. Ruby: Ow. Yang: Come on. You totally could've dodged that. Yang offers a hand up, which Ruby quickly takes. Ruby: Yang! I've already told you, I'm just not cut out for hand-to-hand. Why can't I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose? (Ruby brings her hands to her cheeks while a little thought bubble of a chibi version of said scythe pops up next to her) Yang: That's exactly why I wouldn't let you bring it. Ruby: Ugh. Yang: I'm gonna be leaving for Beacon soon. I wanna make sure my little sis can hold her own while I'm gone. Ruby: Fine. As Yang readies her stance, Ruby barely has time to block as the blonde lands the first punch with her left arm, forcing Ruby to block with her wrist, before taking a defensive stance and ducking under the second punch, and then sidestepping to Yang's right, away from the third. '' ''Yang then turns around 180 degrees in order to finish her punch, forcing Ruby to awkwardly walk back with her arms outstretched to avoid it. She then ducks underneath Yang's left leg, as the latter uses it to spring herself up to perform an airborne high kick with her right leg. As the two ready their stances, Yang wastes no time as she immediately punches again, forcing Ruby to block it with her left forearm, and then with her right. Another sidestep is taken to avoid Yang's third right jab. Ruby then retaliates, stretching her left palm open in order to deliver a right hook from behind - which then misses as Yang casually moves her head to dodge it. A leg sweep with her left leg trips Ruby as she falls to the ground, at the mercy of Yang's right hook - until the redhead uses her Semblance and speeds away into the trees, dispersing into the rose petals that appear. Yang: Nice one, sis! You're not always going to be able to run away from your problems, though. Sometimes, you just have to stand your ground and fight, no matter what.'' (''pause) Alright, enough rest! Get back out here. (another pause) Ruby? (Yang brings her hand to her forehead as she looks through the bushes, instead seeing a dark bear-like creature with red marks glowing, growling menacingly) Ruby! The Ursa reveals itself from the bushes with a roar and starts to charge at Yang. Yang answers in kind and propels herself towards the Ursa with her gauntlets and a roll. As Yang gets closer to the Ursa, it swipes her but Yang dodges to the side with help from her gauntlet and delivers two normal punches to the Ursa and a third one with a Dust round which manages to harm the Ursa. The Ursa takes a second swipe at Yang and sends her flying. Yang flips back on to her feet midflight and fires two shots from her gauntlets which only angers the Ursa. The Ursa charges Yang, who cocks her gauntlets, and does an overhead swipe, however, Yang blocks the attack with her left arm and stands her ground. She then uppercuts the Ursa and jumps around it and of it in order to land in front of it. As she lands in front of it, the Ursa tries to face her but Yang runs at it and slides underneath it in order to fire off a barrage of six shots into it from behind. The Ursa is unfazed, so Yang decides to rush in. She punches it twice in the head but the momentum of the second punch propels her to the left side of the Ursa with her back facing its way. The Ursa swipes her from behind but Yang grabs its arm, twists, and punches the Ursa again. Yang propels herself in front of the Ursa's face and dodges a swipe, she propels herself underneath it to dodge another before launching herself into the air to kick the Ursa's face and dodge another set of swipes. Yang charges it again but the Ursa finally manages to land a blow on her that is strong enough to send her into several trees whilst tearing up the ground and uprooting any tree she hits directly. Just as Ruby Rose wakes up, the Ursa notices her. It tries to attack her but Yang puts herself between them and gets her midsection chomped on. Yang's Aura shimmers and the Ursa throws her away. Ruby: Yang! Finally, Yang activates her Semblance and jumps off against a tree to land a last punch against the Ursa. The Ursa counters with its own claw. The resulting clash blows several trees and Ruby back. The clash ends up snapping the Ursa's arm and both fighters get thrown in the directions they were facing, the Ursa disintegrating while it does so while Yang crashes against a tree. Ruby: Yang! (she runs over to her sister) Yang, are you okay? Oh, I didn't know how to help without my scythe! I'm so sorry! Yang: It's okay. I've always got your back, sis. The two smile at each other. It cuts back to present day Yang, who is riding Bumblebee in Anima, accelerating towards her destination. Category:Transcripts